


Galora Week

by Delicate_Doll



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, bloodswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_Doll/pseuds/Delicate_Doll
Summary: My entry for Galora week 2018! Every chapter a new prompt, I hope you guys like!





	1. Day One- Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally every interaction they've had in canon (with some liberties on the date we all eye-spied in Darayas route)

Galekh Xigisi just ran away from you. Really, _really_ ran away from you, stumbling over himself to hightail it down the street- and it feels great. You feel great! This is great. More than likely you just lost his business, which is a shame considering how easy it is to lose him in the margins of your final bill, but you can’t win everything, and you’re content. That might’ve been worth it actually, getting to see his stupid smug face go from stupid and smug to something very close to terror. Better than most products you have at the hive claiming to be ‘invigorating’ at the very least.

You could dwell on this for quite a while yet, but you slowly come back to yourself. Right. You turn back to the cause of dear Mr Xigisi’s quick exit, and smile. You think you could get used to a partner.

_______________________

Your head is still spinning by the time your new friend leaves. You have one of those now, a friend, and the fact sits warmly in your chest. You also have a tattoo, which is also making you warm inside- or- rather the barrage of texts from one, Tagora Gorjek, regarding that tattoo is.

While you don't quite know where next to go, the knowledge that the two of you are in fact going somewhere, anywhere is enough. He contacted you almost exclusively for business before, you can actually see the clear divide in your mobile palmhusk, and it makes you grin. You’re kind of grinning a lot today, perhaps you should reel it in. But you know you won’t.

_______________________

This will be date three. Three dates makes a relationship, you have it all down to a fine science. It agitates you beyond all reason, “couples” in the hallway of the courthouse, hanging off one another, and when questioned there hasn't been a single date between them. It's juvenile, and you’re embarrassed to be in the same age group as them. Woe is you. One date can be brushed off easily in conversation, and often is. ‘It was just one date”. Pathetic. Galekh took you to a restaurant, unoriginal thing that he is… Admittedly, you had an excellent time, but it wasn't enough. Two dates are brushed off just as easily. For the second it was you at the helm, and naturally you took him shopping. The idiot called his suits ‘casual enough’ , and naturally you had to fix that. You enjoy the way he dresses quite a lot, but it is nothing close to casual. You also happen to like the way he looks in a sweater, the dork, and you were quite pleased when he found several to his liking. Two down, but it still wasn't enough.

On the precibus of a third however you find yourself nervous. You can’t brush off three dates. Three makes a relationship. It’s Galekhs turn to plan again, and his light description of the nights events...also has you a tad nervous. Two reasonings combined, and your pacing as you wait for him to pick you up. You do your breathing, and really you’d like your lusus around your neck but there will be no chances taken, his fur is frustratingly difficult to pick off. The knock comes, the door opens, and the two of you go through the basic pleasantries for a minute or two before you’re off, tucked on his arm as the two of you walk.

“It’s a… Galekh recap what tonight's event will be for me I’m a tad scatterbrained currently” He gives you a look that, intentionally or not, is unreadable. Ah. It’s going to be that kind of night hm?

“I’ve sort of...changed things up, it’s all the same you don’t remember the original plan. Forgive me, but new information has arisen and I thought it in our best interest these last minute changes be made, and I feel as though you’re bound to agree when they are revealed. Please be patient until that time won’t you.”

“There’s a 3% increase for this last minute nonsense, I hope you know.”

“I think I can live with that.”

Nothing else to add, you let him lead you along mildly. The city is… unpleasant, and you maybe are a little self conscious about being on his arm, but you’re going into a building soon enough. An apartment building. You don’t know what to think looking around the lobby, or on the ride up the elevator, or even really when Galekh has the key to a random door, pulling you in after him. You’re sort of getting an idea however as he pulls you through the little place, and it’s making you squirm in his grip, teal in the face.

“Galekh Xigisi I thought I made myself _very_ clear when you so _tactlessly_ compared me to an escort on our last little endeavor, if this is a joke I'm leaving immediately, if you’re serious I’ll be forced to kill you, consequences be damned- you’re- you’re - I can’t believe you-” He nods and tuts, gently pushing you out onto the balcony- and you trail off.

The view itself is...wow. And- and the balcony itself is gorgeous, a little table set up near the edge, with soft little lights strung up. You look to him to explain.

“....Ah. Well-... the third date is the one regarded with the most importance, no? I had planned for a few movies, but ultimately decided I’d rather have more...face to face time with you. As we’re now...together?” Your dork. He gone blue in the face, shoulders curling in slightly, like he could ever appear small. You soothe back your hair and take his hand.

“....As eloquent as ever. This is...sweet. Another dinner date”

“Not necessarily, I've only really stocked this place with snack foods, I was thinking more of a...peoplewatching/just..talking with you. Don’t you say a word about the peoplewatching its a real term and I’ve heard you yourself use it, don’t you say a single thing Tagora.” You laugh a little, closing your mouth. You’d been ready to call him out for the almost-word. What an absolute dork.

You’re calling it now, regardless of the result of tonight, the all important third date, you want another date. And another. And another. You’ll think on it later though, when it’s your turn to plan again. Right now your dumb boyfriend is taking your dumb hand and smiling at you, and you want to just. Enjoy your dumb date.


	2. Day Two- Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagora is fond of winter, and Galekh is...cold. Sleepy boyfriends

You just want to cuddle your goddamn boyfriend, this is entirely ridiculous. As of late, you have to fight through a dozen layers to even get to his standard attire, and the trouble is making you rethink your opinions of the season as a whole.

You like winter, a whole lot. The snow, the attire, the seasonal drinks, everything just puts a little extra pep in your step. Almost the complete opposite is true for Galekh. He’s such a weenie about going outside when there's barely a flurry, wearing almost everything he owns at once (and often you give him your scarf or earmuffs out of pity), and often has a choice comments about whatever drink you pad in with. You like his machine you really do, especially when you’re so stressed you can’t see straight and he brings you a cup in this adorable little thermos he bought you, but it just doesn't have the same panache coffee shops do. Not only can you get a new drink but oh? You stir it with a candy cane and there are tiny gingerbread men in place of sprinkles on the whipped cream? You physically can’t resist.

You can bear through having to hold his hand through two pair of gloves (both on him, one for going out and a pair he refuses to take off indoors), you can bear through scarf kisses (which are admittedly pretty cute) but you lose your mind when he drags a whole blanket in with him when he gets in the recuperacoon. It normally has the two of you tucked in close to one another, and that's fine! You like it! A lot! But right now you’re squashed to the side, squirming and hissing.

“ _Galekh Xigisi_ you’re being entirely ridiculous! You can not bring that thing in here- out! I understand you’re cold but be reasonable” He only whines at you, sinking in further. Brat. You push and shove at him, but it only buries him deeper in the thing, much to your chagrin. Apparently, you’re making quite a bit of noise, sloshing around as you are, as you hear a soft bleat a few minutes in, then a thunk on the outside of the coon. “He’s fine! We’re fine we’re fine, it’s okay.” Galekh just whines again, completely submerging. Not helpful.

You crawl and pull yourself out, scraping off what slime you can with your hands, then pet Galekhs lusus. He knows you well enough by now it settles him down, taking his hooves off the side of the coon. Really is quite sweet, even if he ate a contract while- hold on.

It’s a tad bright in here for you, no curtain properly covering Galekhs stupidly large windows, instead relying on the stained glass, but you’re gradually getting used to it the more you blink, and you swear you saw something off on the side of the recuperacoon. It takes a minute or two, but you actually do find something odd on the side, a little panel. You were unaware his was this high-tech, and apparently, he is too, as you have to remove a little tab before opening. Inside is...maybe a little underwhelming, everything still on the factory default, but it's interesting enough. You knew he had a higher slime grade than you on first touch, but you never even considered really the chance his whole setup was more than a tub and a pump, and since you’re not exactly busy (though there is something you’d like to be doing, but alas. You’ve been replaced with a blanket), you might as well play a bit.

You sit down to inspect it properly, wincing slightly as you sit in some slime that had dripped off your hair, but it’s no matter. There’s a calendar flashing for your attention, you assume to keep track of when the slime should be replaced, but you don’t exactly know this batch was put in so you ignore it. Next to catch your eye is a dial, and you fiddle with it for a little while before slime spills over the top, making you squawk, quickly reversing it. Controls the levels then, noted. Goatdad has wandered back over by this point, resting his chin on your shoulder. So long as he doesn't have a go at your hair- you’ll leave him be. Then there’s a little touchpad, which lights up and chimes sweetly at you when tapped a few times, displaying a thermometer.

Well look at that, you’ve found your in. Galekh Xigisi is always pleasantly cool to your touch, always in three layers minimum and yet always catches the cold between you, and despite his opinions on PDA always lets you press yourself to him like a needy purrbeast when it’s so hot out you can’t even _think_ straight. It is not a two-way street, and the very few times you wish you ran a little warmer is when he’s under as many blankets as he can find plus three sweaters, still shivering away. You hardly give off any heat, but you are a marginal degree more observant, and finally its paying off. You turn it up, maybe at a yellow? You don’t want to put him into shock, but he deserves to be comfortable.

You’re actually getting cold yourself sitting out here in your underwear. You wait a little while longer and turn it up slightly higher. Bronze zone, that should be fine right? It should be fine- but then you have no idea how to judge, he could hate it-

A lazy purr starts drifting out of the recuperacoon, making your ears perk. That’s not a ‘hating it’ sound, not at all. Far from it.

You gently shoo off Galekhs lusus, who trots away tiredly and without complaint and you close the panel. You’ll show him in the evening. Standing, you huff a little as you look back in. His tight little ball has expanded as he relaxed, leaving only a little space you know for a fact you can’t squirm in.

You’re ready to scoop a handful out and head to the couch when his head breaks the surface, and he blinks at you, purrs still rolling in his chest. You can’t help but to smile at him, putting a hand on the top of his head to push him back down. Dork. But he takes your hand instead, pulling you in and pushing the blanket out.  
Wow. It really is nice, the heated slime immediately relaxing you almost completely, Galekhs hold on you handling the rest. Your purr joins his in seconds.

“ Thank you Gor-gor..” His voice is a tired slur on your neck, and he doesn’t even know you did something for a fact, but you chirp at him in sluggish acknowledgment anyhow. Talking just isn’t appealing right now, not with his arms around you, not with the world warm and comfortable. Winter just got pretty nice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know the prompt was "Date (Winter Themed)" and this is just sort of... winter themed, but it's cute so we're going with it.


	3. Day Three- Humanstuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tirona will never be getting another ride anywhere, ever again. Even if ....He. Was cute.

“Tagora. Tagora. Tagora. Gor-gor. _Tagora_.”

Will of iron. You have a will of iron.

“Gor-gor pleeeeeeeeeeee-”

 _Will of iron_. Oh jesus god, she's going to asphyxiate herself holding that please this long- no. She can stop anytime. It’s not your problem, stay focused. But she doesn't quit, not until her face goes red and she is forced to break. She immediately pulls your hair once her breaths back, making you yelp.

“ _Tagora!_ -” yank. “You owe me!-” yank “so listen up!” _yank_.

“Ow- Tirona I can’t do anything with- ow- Tirona, not the hair come on- _ow!_ ” You finally yield, working your hair from her grip and turning away from your desk to face her. You feel better spinning around in your chair, a little more in control, and do your best to look threatening. She immediately hops in your lap, and all you can do is sigh. Maybe someday.

“Gor-gor,” she begins, all too sweet “As my dearest, most beloved cousin in the whole wide world-”

“Your only cousin” you interject, and she hits your arm. No interrupting her pitch, right.

“-you know I _love_ spending time with you right? You know that. But I'm 12 Gor-gor, 12, an age of exploration and discovery, and right now I’m not exploring or discovering anything at all, cooped up here. I love our bonding time, but there’s a point in every girl's life where she has to fly the nest and go out- adventure awaits me Gor-gor. Now I know this might be hard for you, but Tagora. Gor-gor. Dearest friend and confidant-”

“Which friends house” you sigh, cutting her off. She’s good, no doubt, but takes too long getting to the hook.

“Amisia! 4589 Meadowrun drive” She immediately hops down, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of your chair.

“Now?”

“ _Right_ now, hurry it up let's go let's go _let's go_!”

No productivity for you then. You swear she was more excited when you got your driver's license than you were and certainly has seen more mileage out of it. You go to school and back, while she’s been busy making contacts all over town. You fear for the whole state come cookie season, as no doubt you’ll be the chauffeur for her sales. No one will be safe.

You get pushed out of the house in under thirty seconds, enough time to snag your keys and your keys only. Sure would have liked to grab a drink- or a coat- or a quick mirror check to make sure you don't look like absolute shit- but _no_ , Tirona is pushing and shoving you out the door- deaf to your complaints. Since when did she get so twitchy about timeliness? 

The drive is a little longer than you’d like, on account of Tironas poor use of google maps, then standard maps, then telling you left, right, straight. Most everyone on the road hates you by the time you manage to get out of town, but you do manage, and nothing was flagrantly illegal so...a victory. The place is sort of out in the country, and while you’re not fond of backroads you are fond of _empty_ roads, so you make the trip worth it and push 90 in a 35 zone. Tirona complains plenty, but then she asked you to drive her now didn’t she, and most likely will again within the week. She can let you have this. 

You have to slam the breaks when you finally notice the house (the _manor_ holy shit), and even then have to circle around a few times to find the driveway still. It’s more of a … private street, as it takes you another several few minutes to actually get up to the place. Pretentious much. You park in front, unlocking the car (sometimes Tirona opens the door for no other reason than to scare you on the highway- the gremlin).

“Your stop madam” you sigh, nodding to the door. “Try not to steal anything.” In the face of your brilliant humor, however, Tirona says nothing and doesn't move to leave, doesn’t even unbuckle. She narrows her eyes at you.“Tirona, we’re here, shoo. Tirona. Look out the window I promise- we’ve stopped-”

“Turn off the car Tagora.”

“....What’s your game kid.”

“I said turn off the car Tagora, you’re coming in with me.” You laugh at her, gripping the wheel a little harder. She just narrows her eyes further, crossing her arms.

“Absolutely not Teeny T, I have things to do, I’ll pick you up in a couple hours.”

“Oh, like when you were _supposed_ to pick me up from the zoo? Or the amusement park? Or the grocery store? Or the birthday party last week? Or at the-” You suddenly remember why you owe Tirona in the first place, and groan, long and suffering as you turn off your car. You suppose her suspicion is justified, but it doesn’t mean you’re happy giving in.

“You get three hours max then, understand? And I reserve my right to bitch later, _and_ I don’t have to play nice while inside! I won’t get us kicked out but-” you gesture around to the manor and grounds “-come on, I have to, at least a little” You offer out your hand, and she shakes immediately, nodding. “Now get out of my car.” With much effort, you unbuckle and rise, sighing again at the sight of the place. It was one thing to drop her off, but actually going inside and..interacting. Is another, and you weren’t prepared to handle this today. Tirona scampers up to the front door, not even bothering to knock as she zooms inside. You're mortified, and it’s all you can do to stare after her, stuck on the front step. What the fuck. Do you- do you follow? Knocking is now out of the question, with Tirona already inside, you suppose you have to.

You step in and almost have a panic attack on the spot. The place is massive, and you count at least three staircases right off the bat- holy shit four- the place is at least four stories and you don’t know what to do with yourself. Tirona had to have been _hauling_ it, as she’s nowhere in sight. Wonderful this is wonderful, let the owners see a random kid wandering around their house, this is going to be absolutely fantastic. God, you hate your life.

You start on the lowest level, picking carefully around the grandiose hallways and lavish common areas, tuned carefully for any kind of noise. You get nothing, and honestly, you’re more than a little creeped out. You’d have thought you would have run into someone by now, you almost have the first floor cleared (sort of). It takes forever to find the main entrance way again, and you have to drag yourself up the stairs one by one.

Floor two is much the same as floor one, with more ballrooms. Floor three you’re making some progress, finding a few kitchens which look? Maybe? Like they’ve been used within the past year? But you might be being hopeful, it’s been almost two hours of just wandering. You’re going to die in this place, you know it, can feel it in your bones. You also feel exhaustion in them, so maybe the two are mixing a little, but no matter. You sit on the stairs between three and four for a long while, actively plotting where you’re going to leave Tirona next, which makes you feel a little better at least.

Floor four feels like it takes longer than the others, but it could be you getting desperate. You’ve had almost three hours solid of silence, save the opening and closing of doors, and have seen, still, no one. You’re thoroughly freaked out, you want to find your little ~~sister~~ cousin and hightail it out, but alas- this room- like the countless before it- is empty. So is the one next to it, and so is the one next to that one. You have your hand on the next door handle when something turns the corner and absolutely bulldozes you.

Call it nerves, call it stress, but you scream bloody murder before you even hit the floor, in turn making whatever- erm- whoever scream right back, falling on their ass.

There’s a moment of panicked scrambling, you backward, the other figure just, all over the floor- actually, what is he doing? Okay- okay take this time to calm the hell down- this guy probably lives here- he’s in a suit? See, totally- deep breath now- in for four, out for seven.

You roughly have it together by the time he speaks, still running his hands all over the ground.

“Who- who are you?! I want you to stay right where you are, you’ve no reason to be here what do you think you’re- oh where are they- don’t move!” You notice a pair of glasses by your foot, and almost laugh. They must’ve flown off when he bumped you (rammed you more like, ow), but he’s gone full Velma Dinkley, on all fours in the search.

You scoop them up, crawling so you’re right in front of him, and hold them out. “Looking for something?” He looks up, squinting at you, but quickly takes the glasses.

“You’re still required to state how you got in, your purpose, motives, and possibly leave immediately depending on your answers, I hope you know.” he says as the clean the glasses, keeping an eye on you.

“The front doors are unlocked it wasn’t exactly hard-” he narrows his eyes at you, and he’s actually sort of giant so you continue hurriedly “-and- um. My little sister- _cousin_ my little cousin is here on a playdate with Amisia and she sort of bolted so I was just trying to find where they-ah-...” you trail off, a little nervous with the look he’s giving you. He’s since put on his glasses, and has been sort of... Staring at you since. You expect to be looked at when speaking, naturally, but there’s something you can’t quite work out in his expression. After several awkward beats he clears his throat, holding out a hand.

“Ah I- I see. I wasn’t aware we were having guests, my apologies. Galekh Xigisi.”

“Tagora Gorjek, but please, call me Gor-gor.” You take his hand and shake it twice, but he doesn’t let go, instead pulling you up with him when he stands and….holy shit. Two things hit you rapid-fire. You might have a type, and it might still be holding your hand. And then he honest to god kisses the back of your hand, and that's it, you’re dead. Absolutely and completely, dead that’s- ...wow. Get a grip Gorjek, jeez.

“It’s a pleasure then, Gor-gor” You’ve never had less of a grip in your entire life, including the time you let Tegeri take notes for you. He’s-... guess you live here now.

The two of you are sort of snapped out of it by giggles behind you, and there are the two girls, snickering quietly as they peer at the two of you through the cracked door. The door you had your hand on before being plowed (not in the way that really matters even- groan), and you deflate slightly. Of course. He lets go of your hand and takes a step back, a little red in the face. You don’t want to think about how yours looks- but it feels hot. Not a good sign, red face plus red hair don’t mix.

“Amisia, I’ve asked you a dozen times, _please_ let me know when you want friends over.” He scolds gently, but she hardly seems phased. “It’s embarrassing- and I think it’s time for them to go home anyhow.” Does he sound disappointed? You would like it very much if he sounded disappointed.

Amisia comes out of the room, hands on her hips. You understand maybe why Tirona likes her, sort of have the same energy.

“Don’t punish me ‘cause you didn’t find him fast enough, we got him here right when you take your lunch, not my fault” He had been straightening his tie, and immediately chokes into a coughing fit.

You look past her, to Tirona, to find her looking right back at you with a grin. The longer you stare- wide-eyed- the bigger it gets. Though this is far from the last time coming over- this is, without a doubt, the very last ride she will ever get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Dollface, that's a really long chapter compared to the previous two. I know. I don't know why. Hope you enjoyed anyhow


	4. Day Four- Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein healthy communication is even harder than normal.

Your name is Tagora Gorjek, and you're having a hard night. Not bad, not at all because you can handle this, can handle so much more than this even, but it’s not easy. Nothing about tonight was remotely easy, and it weighs heavily on you, right on the nape of your neck- making posture a painful must. It’s a mark of character when one stands taller in difficulty, and so you make your normally ruler straight back straighter when spat at, smile wider when piss-fucking-yellow splatters across your front, and tilt your head all the higher when you don’t understand every other word spoken in class. You were out of line, it was an accident, you’re just having a bad- a hard night, you’ll understand tomorrow. It’s okay- with dignity now.

At some point during the night the standard rate goes from 10 to 20 ceagers, then 40, which makes you feel a little better. Soon as someone notices you’ve already made a healthy sum, and they get away from you quickly. It’s what you need. One or two companions through- to your never-ending suffering- don’t care, even as their total ticks higher you’re stuck in the conversation, desperately looking for an out that never comes soon enough.

You’re thoroughly done with most everything by the walk home. With posture, with speaking, with people and prices, of- whatever it is that you took notes of earlier, all of it is pressing hard on the back of your skull as you walk (calmly, collectedly) back to your hive and you’re just- exhausted. You want to lay down until conscription, with your lusus tucked right under your chin how you like and just exist for the sake of existing. The thought alone makes you feel guilty.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, a little white head pops up from the couch, and you two lock eyes. When home you never have to speak, and the relief of understanding is almost enough to do you in. It takes a few seconds for him to get what you want, but when he does he’s immediately off, scampering into your respiteblock.

You set your bag down, shuck off whatever will come off easiest, this time only your vest, hair tie, and shoes but so be it, and stumble after him. He’s dragged a pillow out from your closet until it sits beside the heating vent, and is working on fighting a slime covered throw out of the recuperacoon when you come in. Didn’t need to dip it, but you appreciate the extra thought. Might as well pass out as soon as possible.

You scoop him and the blanket up as you pass, tucking both to your chest as you lay down by the vent. He immediately squirms away, replacing himself across your shoulders, head tucked underneath your chin. You lose your mind for a little after that, and you’re not proud. You kind of hate that this is your bad hard night go to. You scream into the blanket for a while, but it doesn’t take long for tears to show up, and your lusus lets you have your time- you need this every now and again- but starts to wipe them away with his soft head when enough is enough. You’d carry on through the whole day if you could. This one lasted around ten minutes, and it was more than enough.

Your eyes meet again and he scampers off, leaving you alone for a few minutes. In for four- out for seven. In for three- out for eight. You’re fine. Everything’s fine now that that unpleasantness is out of your system. He comes carefully padding back in afterwhile, as you’re nodding off, with a little bag of treats and your sleep mask in his mouth. You hate sleeping in the mask in the recuperacoon, silky soft and just awful against your skin in the slime, but he knows it makes you feel better when sleeping outside. On the floor. In most all your clothes. Whatever works.

The treats are for him, however, and you dutifully open the bag and hand over several. Good boy, best friend. He curls back up with you when done, head right under your chin, and you don’t have to say I love you. One look and he knows.

___________________

Your name is Tyzias Entakk, and you spent way longer than you would ever admit staring in the mirror when you were younger. It wasn’t vanity that drove you, though in conversation it’s hard to explain. You had to get your face under control. Had to be able to raise each eyebrow independently, had to control each twitch and movement in your eyes, lips, cheeks, everything, and it had to be done just so. No one told you its importance, and no one had to. On the very first day of schoolfeeding (real school feeding, middle-tier, inside the courthouse- not the kiddy crap) you knew you were missing a lot just looking around. People were just- talking, and you could listen to every single word and not get how they got to the final decision, pulled from almost thin air. It was frustrating, and confusing, and maybe took more of your attention than homework did for a while.

It was actually Tagora that helped you crack it. You noticed it right away when he started doing it too, and you wanted to strangle him. But then- you’d known him for a long time even back then, and it was easier to spot, define. He could talk to you, clear and plain, but he’d stay very very still, trying to tell you something completely different. A twitch of the lip, a flick of the eyes, and god, the looks. More than half of it was deciphering looks, body language hardly could compare. Once you got him down it was... Well, it wasn’t any easier, his version was fresh learned and choppy, but you got it somewhere along the line. It’s an asset in courtroom and classroom alike, being able to toss a look and know what you said was received, especially with listening ears about, and as you’ve come to understand, they’re always about.

You didn’t think you’d mastered it until Tirona came around, and you realized just how much you spoke in the language of the law. It was a little gratifying seeing her just as confused you’ll admit. (Stelsa can, kinda, but it’s just not….the same. Courthouse thing you guess)

Right now though there’s shit to do. You’re putting in your observance hours, Tegeri asleep beside you and Tagora a little farther down on the bench, possibly asleep too, as his perfect posture means nothing and you can’t get a good view of his face. You find it cruel irony you could never pass out in here, no matter how long its been. Notes come first.

Sort of thought the tattle-terror would be here, the case seems right up her alley and you know she doesn’t have all her hours filled in- but it’s not your problem. It is if you come back and your office is picked through again- but you think shes cooled it, at least a little. That and you’ve amped up your security. Not your problem. . .

“Aw, you know you always have a spot next to me, come on over”

Except when it concerns him. She is absolutely is your problem when she scampers in looking for a spot and decides to take it next to _that_ piece of work. You don’t hate the guy, not really, but he’s just… you can't put your finger on it. It’s uncomfortable. He’s uncomfortable. Stands just a little too close, delivers compliments a little too often, touches too much in conversation. It’s friendly? You guess? But there are only so many “casual” shoulder touches or friendly arms around your shoulders you can take, and it was a long while ago.

Somehow the memo didn’t get through to a member of your party, and maybe the member it was most important to hit. He’s never done anything, and you’ve never heard anything from anyone about him doing something like… that- but there are times in court you just have to trust yourself, and right now you really, really feel like you don’t want Tirona near him. Calling out to get her attention is a no-no, court is in session dumbass, but she didn’t spot you on her initial round, and she’s sitting a row or two in front of you, can’t get her attention by moving around. Maybe throw something? One page of notes is an okay sacrifice, but she might get annoyed and stay where she-

His arm goes around her and you kick it into high gear. Tagora is definitely asleep- the two of them would be in his line of sight, and he shares pretty much the same idea of the guy, but you gently nudge Tegeris foot with your own first. It takes a few seconds (and one good kick), but he does startle awake, jerking to put his pencil back to the notepad (as if it had anything but doodles anyway) and looking reproachfully at you. You normally just let him sleep when he goes down, but now there’s shit to get done. You narrow your eyes, flicking them over in Tironas direction. He follows sleepily, but doesn't get the problem, so you repeat yourself, this time a little farther to the left. He sees it this time, pulling a face. Okay. Time for the brainstorm.

Tagora needs to be the one to rope her in since she’ll probably the most amenable with him, but he can’t just get up and pick her up, normally once you’re seated that’s your spot until the case is closed- no bathroom breaks, no rearranging. You need to get people up and talking. You look at Tegeris sword, resting in his lap, and he squeezes it defensively. The two of you lock eyes for a few seconds until he backs down, captchaloguing it. Thank god he hasn't updated his sylladex in forever.

Now on the same page, you slowly reach over and pet Tagoras head. You don’t have any lost love for the guy, but you’ve seen him wake up hard, and it involves the business end of his teeth. Dunno how his kismesis handles the fucking needle mouth, but whatever. You know he’s up when he manages to sit even straighter, pressing a little into your hand. He’s tricker, the bangs stop him from seeing you without completely turning his head, and you don’t want that. While you draw back your hand you knock his horn left, and he lets his neck turn with it until you get him locked on Tirona.

Tegeri is still waiting for a go, and when Tagora puts his hand down beside him you flick your ear, and then there’s a katana flying through the room and lodging itself in the wall by the court reporter, making her scream and fall over.

“ _Again_ Mr. Kalbur, _really_!?” You didn’t realize Tegeri was acquainted with this judge already, but it’s no matter, everyone on the plaintiff's side is in a scared sort of craze, and so is half your side, and Tagora takes his cue to slip off. “I thought I made myself _very_ clear the last time- it’s disgraceful you were even allowed to bring that thing in here again I can’t _believe_ I didn’t spot you sooner it’s an embarrassment personally-” and Tagoras back, Tirona holding his hand.

The two of you meet eyes as he scoots to make room for Tirona, and you don’t have to say anything in thanks, even though now you guess you could. One look and he knows.

___________________

Your name is Galekh Xigisi, and you’re in hot water. You like high expectations, very much. You like them tall and difficult, and you like the work of surpassing them. It’s a large reason your so enamored with one, Tagora Gorjek. His expectations for you are high, at times almost impossibly so, to the point you don’t want to just clear them, you often find yourself shooting for beyond. This time though, you feel as though he’s literally asking the impossible of you.

“It’s quiz time handsome, have a few ready to shoot?” You do. The two of you decided questions were a little… awkward in the moment, and quiz time was born. Every day or two you’ll just dump all of them out instead of littering all the random queries through conversation. It seems silly, but when together the two of you are a little impulsive, and absolutely will ruin a moment for the sake of asking ‘what kind of shampoo do you use’, or something of the like. Quiz time has greatly improved your chemistry.

“Fire when ready Gor-gor” He’s laid out on your chest, but rolls off to sit next to you on the couch, cracking his neck.

“Why don’t you kiss me anymore?” You smile at him, and he pecks you. No matter who goes first, that’s the starter question. “Now seriously, I understand the gate on the entranceway to the personal bookhive and your respiteblock, but why the meal-preparation block, it seems unnecessary.” This is easy.

“He had a taste for wax paper when I was younger.” Your turn now. “Are you annoyed by the gate itself or the fact you tripped over it last time you were over?”

He shakes his head, crossing his arms.“I’d like to use my first pass of the night.” As good as an answer in any case, and you try and pull him back onto you. You happened to be comfortable before he left. He swats you away mildly, not looking over.

“That means I get to go again you know” He just chirps at you- waving a hand. Fair enough. The two of you go at it for a while, lazy and sweet. You’re at his hive after a date, and it’s almost nicer than the date itself, and the date was absolutely wonderful if you do say so yourself. Due to PDA rules you in no way control in any way shape or form, you’re not a touchy couple in public, at the most holding hands or Tagora walking on your arm (you love it when he takes your arm, and every now and then he’ll indulge you), but behind closed door the two of you are all over another. It’s fantastic.

Any and all questions are welcome in quiz time, but typically it’s an unspoken thing to keep it light. You have sort of a .. serious. query, and while it’s a shame to spoil the mood, you need to ask it. You brace yourself for your next turn. “Do you have specific...triggers? That’s what they’re called right? For your attacks?” You certainly have his attention, he’s locked onto you, but says nothing. You’ve been doing your research and you’d like to make this... Better. For him. He’s had three total in your presence, and the thought that you’re maybe hitting a specific nerve- _you_ doing that to him- is upsetting. You want to challenge him not-... _that._

“... None. To my knowledge.” he says carefully.

“Of the few I’ve been able to witness and review, I was unable to find a common factor, which at first was concerning but I had not been looking for them previously, and often the brain gets rid of information it deems unimportant. I realize this makes you a little uncomfortable but I believe overall this will serve to better our relationship, and for the future, I will be keeping sharper watch the next few times.” You’re a little uncomfortable in his intense stare, but he still says nothing, so you press on. “It’s unfortunate that more attacks will have to happen to collect more data, of course, but I really do want to help Tagora”

That’s all you had, the biggest issue the two of you had at the start of the relationship was monologuing, and really- you both have gotten better. Certain places require input. You require input right now- but he isn’t budging, face almost blank, just staring at you. You don’t know what to do. He raises his eyebrows slightly, and you blink, confused. You’re missing something.

You may not know what’s happening, but you can tell he gets fed up with it, as he actually stands up, pulling you with him.

“Galekh it’s getting late, really you should be heading home, can’t have you burning to a crisp on the sidewalk, would just break my heart.” You’re out the hive, door closed behind you before you can open your mouth. Wow. _Wow_. You’re not sure what just happened there! And your understanding only lessens through the walk home, making a confused knot form in your chest. Did you just mess up? You feel like you messed up somehow- running over the conversation proves unfruitful, however. Where’d you shake him? You thought you’d covered your basics, where’d you go wrong?

He doesn’t text back when you message the next night, which makes you worry all the more, and doesn’t respond to your emails either. The two of you sometimes go for a few days without speaking when times are hectic but... You’d gotten used to speaking with him every night.

It takes about a week or so to fully re-integrate, and he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it, so. You don’t. While communication is highly important to you, sometimes you know it’s better to let things lie. Now might be one of those times. Even if it does nothing for that knot in your chest.

The two of you get coffee every Tuesday, date night stays on Sunday, and you pick him up from the courthouse sporadically. Back to normal. Right now is one of the times he requests you with him while he works, normally preferring to hole up until completely done. The two of you sit close to the front of the courtroom, quiet and comfortable while the case goes on. You sort of understand the observance hours thing, though you’d lose it if you had to sit through 15 hours of the stuff, as Gor-gor does. He sits beside you, dull-eyed as he scratches down notes. You flick his horn and he hits your shoulder, shooting you a look. You have the craziest idea he invited you here with him to keep himself awake, and you take your job very seriously.

It’s not hard to see why’d he would have trouble keeping his eyes open however, the gallery isn’t making any noise whatsoever, the only sound coming from the two legeslacarators on the floor and occasionally the judge. Either you’re interested or you're asleep it seems, and you think the case is about money laundering? Hardly interesting.

After a while, however, you notice something that makes you sit up a little straighter. The opposing legeslacarators have both gone silent as the judge runs over courtroom expectations, but they're locked on to one another. It would almost look cinematic if their eyes would stay still, but they keep changing ever so slightly, a twitch here, lowering of the lids on the other side, which makes the opposition raise their eyebrow ever so slightly. By the time the judge is done the prosecution calls for a deal, which the defense cordially accepts. The atmosphere takes a complete 180- the two were at one another's throats not three minutes ago, and yet they play off one another mildly now, wrapping things up. You missed something. What? What the hell what did you miss? Tagora takes your arm and tugs you up, trying to scoot you down the aisle, but you're just. stuck. What the hell just happened. 

"Gor-gor? What- What were they doing?" you ask, shuffling a little

"Their jobs Galekh, _move_ , we need to get to 5C now if we want good seats- everyone loves a fraud case come _on"_ And just like that you're being pushed away, just as confused. The next case you two are able to snag seats in the upper gallery, and this time- you _look_ for it. It takes a healthy amount of willpower not to shake Tagoras arm and point when it happens again, but you manage. It's fascinating to watch in motion, and the more you watch, the more you notice. You love it. When the case is done, you watch Tagora slip back over to his little pack. (He won't call them more than colleagues, but it's been evident since you first stepped into the courthouse they were close.) You find it again with them, though the mild chit-chat there are dozens of little looks and movements, guiding the conversation. You're dying to take notes, but you don't know what you'd say if called out on it, and under Tagoras sharp eye you know you'd inevitably get called out. 

It takes several weeks to apply your newfound knowledge, in a less than optimal situation. 

Date night due to a scheduling conflict on Sunday, was kicked back a day to Saturday. Neither of you could really remember why date night was Sunday specifically when you both have the weekends off, and you both we feeling a little wanting. It was a good an idea as any, though now you truly regret it. The festival, while adorably sweet, is crowded something awful, getting worse throughout the night, and you can tell immediately when it starts stressing him. He takes a call, slipping off behind the tents to 'talk', but you know what's happening. He needs a breather, and you give him that. It's quiet; void of people back there, and you'd wait forever for him. 

He comes back out good as new, posture pristine and head in a regal up-tip a few minutes later. Your pretty spade. He takes your arm, and you nuzzle at his head, making him laugh and push at your face. The two of you are okay for another few hours, but as the night continues the little fair only gets more and more crowded, to the point it's difficult for even you to move through the main fairway. You look down to check on him, but his face is blank if a bit stiff. Okay. Okay if he's alright you suppose you could try tugging the two of you through the mass- but a soon as you step there's a pathetic warble from your side.

Tagora is pressed as close as he can to your side, throat working and straining, but the little chitter was apparently all he could manage. Oh. You misread. He grabs your tie and yanks you down to meet eyes with him, his a tad glossy and panicked, yours (you assume) wide and confused. He wants you to do something- you get that you know now, but being able to recognize the existence of a language does _not_ make one fluent. You try anyway for him. 

Okay. Okay okay, you know something is wrong- he's probably asking you to fix it right? Issue: there are far many people far too close to him, and you know he gets short of breath when scared, so he needs away from them. Issue: you can't get him out without dragging him through the crowd, making things worse. Solution: um. _Solution_ : crap. 

Privately, you'll mourn the loss of the PDA codes later, but you act on the first solution the pops in your head without a thought to them. You scoop him up, adjusting him so he's about a head above you. He flails a little, but you're sure enough in your grip it hardly does anything- even as you inch your way out of the crowd. You set him down only after you exit completely, almost all the way down the block.

You get slapped, which is expected enough (he hates being picked up) but you're pulled down again by the tie and kissed till dizzy. When he's done with his little moment he rests his forehead on yours, sighing. You want to apologize for startling him, or for not noticing sooner, but nothing comes out. One look and he knows, however, and it settles warmly in your chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I feel as though it must be said. Tagoras anxiety is heavily based on my own, as, naturally- that's the form of it I'm most familiar with. Sometimes an idea will pop in, and if not immediately disproved by the conversation it becomes as good as a fact. T freaks out a little (a lot) because Galekhs word choice implied he was alright causing a panic attack to study, which is, obviously, a big no-no. Sorry if this one is a hell of a lot longer y'all, but non-verbal communication? So good. Teals? So good. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Day Five- Bloodswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodswap time! Working with a red Galekh and an indigo Tagora, and all that entails

Your name is Galekh Xigisi and lately, things have been tight. It's manageable, so far careful budgeting has kept you afloat, but in less than a wipe ends just won’t be meeting, and you don’t know what to do. You really don’t anymore. You’ve sold most everything dignity allows, taken odd jobs (also in dignity's realm), and your meal plan is stricter than empires rule. What are you going to do?

You’ve sort of known what you have to do, eventually, but dignity is a powerful thing, with a strong hold over you. You can’t bring yourself to consider it seriously, you just can’t. Just down the street from your hive is a building that sticks out like a sore thumb among all the bronze and yellow, tall, sleek, and very...blue.

You see kids go in all the time, nervous and jittery, and come back out wide eyes and ecstatic. You’re not one for casual observation though (read: you have a lot of free time), and the more you see the same trolls go in, the less and less ecstatic they come out, till eventually they never come out again. It gives you a bad case of the shivers thinking about it for too long.

It’s a loan business, from your understanding. You found it odd when it first sprung up in this neighborhood of all places, but it’s been almost a sweep and it’s no less busy, so you suppose it has to be some kind of profitable. Unlike you.

It takes another pedigree for you to cave. Your budget is solid, financial plan bulletproof, laserproof, drone-proof even- but there just isn't anything coming in and it’s supremely frustrating. You’re frustrated with yourself, with the situation, with everything. Especially with the pretty blue building just down the block, sitting innocently and waiting for you. Hate the regal sign in front, hate the mirror shine floors that make the place horribly bright when you first step in, hate the hallway you sit in for almost a whole hour, hate the first troll that slides up to-...oh. Pretty blue for the pretty blue building, it makes sense you suppose.

He’s small for a indigo, when you stand you’ll no doubt have at least a head (maybe two) on him, but he doesn’t seem concerned, standing tall and regal in front of your spot, looking you over. For almost a solid minute. You break first.

“You’re-...um. You’re Tagora? I had a meeting scheduled for 2:00, and though it’s quite a bit later I’m still quite anxious to actually- ah - _meet_ \- with you ask it were so-”

“What’s your name handsome.” It doesn’t sound much like a question at all, and it startles you slightly. You hadn’t been finished talking.

“Galekh Xigisi, it’s a pleasure-” might as well go all out “-sir.” You stand to offer out your hand (you were right about the head up on him), but he immediately steps back, looking uncomfortably at you. Okay- none of that, that’s fine. You take your hand back, clearing your throat. Your face feels hot.

“Come on then Mr. Xigisi, I’d love to see how I can assist you today.” He leads you further down the hallway and into a pristine little office. He slips behind the desk, moving around a few papers. “Now, I’ve done a light search of your finances and work history and I must say, I’m impressed. You’ve lasted quite a while on your income, it’s admirable for a rusty I have to hand it to you, but alas- here you are. Here we are, and I’d like nothing more to help you Galekh I really would. Let’s talk prices.”

There’s no place to sit while the two of you go at it, but you don’t mind much, a little uncomfortable with sitting down around him anyways. He isn’t exactly helpful, circling around you while you speak, grinning wide and sharp. Apparently moving helps him think.

You go small, for a loan. Despite quote “I’d give you everything if only you’d ask” you don’t trust him, and the interest he’s asking is going to be a difficult thing to manage, but you can do it. You have a plan mapped out, you can do this. He walks you out of the building, right on your side. Despite how close he flutters to you, if you lean in he’ll retreat, and when you turn to offer your hand in farewell he all but jumps back. Contact is a problem apparently.

“Thank you very much for your time sir, I won’t disappoint.” The first payment isn’t for almost full pedigree, and you’ll be okay by then. This isn’t so bad actually. You look back down to find him smiling at you, sharp and wide, and the good feeling evaporates.

“It’s my sincerest hope that you do not, Mr. Xigisi. The results would be… unfortunate.” You have almost a solid foot and at least 100 lbs on him, but you want to hightail it away from that sharks grin. Or maybe pick him up and shake him a little, but you know better. 

“Of-..of course.” You can’t shake his hand, can’t pat him on the back, and so you sort of bow awkwardly before leaving. His expression doesn’t shift in the slightest, just tilts his head to one side, staring after you.

_____________________

The first several payments go smoothly, but on the fourth, there’s a five percent increase you weren’t expecting. That’s absolutely unacceptable.

You go into his office unannounced, ready to pick a fight, only to have to awkwardly stop short. He’s passed out on his desk, head resting atop his crossed arms and hair in a pool beneath him. Fantastic, he just had to go and be gorgeous and defenseless while you were trying to fight- real mature.

You clap by his head, to no avail. You kick the desk next, making a hollow but loud ' _thunk_ ', but he hardly twitches. You press on his desk, making it rock under him, and raise your voice slightly.

“Tagora. Mr. Gorjek. _Tagora_. “ Not even a twitch- this is ridiculous. He doesn’t employ a receptionist- bad move- leaves his office unlocked in this kind of neighborhood that he has such a bad reputation in- it’s ridiculous he’s ridiculous. Then has the gall to sleep through your opening and closing the door (five times in total, the last one pretty much a slam as you were getting desperate).

You go to shake him and… no, no you don’t touch him. You’ve never touched him before and maybe it’s just your nerves but you feel like something bad will happen if you start now. Instead you’ll-... You’ll. Nothing feels good when applied to this situation.

You leave ten minutes later after you tuck a strongly worded letter under his arm. It doesn’t make you feel great, exactly, but a little better at least. You thoroughly explain your displeasure with the increase, the unprofessional nature of its arrival, and how stupid he looks sprawled out on his desk. You also steal his pen. You like it, so you’re keeping it.

_____________________

You find a bill under your door a few nights later, charging you for the paper, ink, and pen used (the pens listed as a rental, you note. Need to correct him on that). While it’s ridiculously expensive and just plain ridiculous, it makes you smile. This could be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Running behind but pushing forward! Enjoy day 5 everyone!


End file.
